


Shameful Pleasure

by GhyDraX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhyDraX/pseuds/GhyDraX
Summary: Troy attacks Mike and Will at the Hawkins middle scool exit





	Shameful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story smut. I hope you'll like her.
> 
> Set before season 1 so sex between minors.
> 
> Do not like do not read

Today Thursday, December 13th Mike and Will are just the two of them, Lucas and Dustin left earlier on holiday for the Christmas holidays.

 

Mike decides to wait for Will in front of his last classroom. Will meets him and smiles slightly. Mike smiles back and they both leave for the AV club.

 

After the AV club the two boys headed to the bike garage to go back to Mike's house because Will's mother and brother left for several days and Will was staying with the Wheeler family.

 

On leaving school Mike and Will are caught by older boys accompanied by Troy.

 

Mike tries to fight but in vain because 3 boys, probably from high school, are holding him back. Will doesn't even try to move because he's paralyzed by fear. Troy takes the floor

"So my favorite geeks, we'd like to go home, huh?" he laughed, "I think we're going to have to teach you good manners, we're not avoiding a person like you did earlier. We'll start with you Wheeler."

 

And the Mike tries to scream but as he opens his mouth a scarf is pushed into it to stifle the screams. The same was true for Will.

 

"Lift up your shirt" ordered Troy. And the order is executed and the three high school students lift Mike's shirt to reveal his chest. "You're pretty cute for a geek Wheeler." Mike obviously tried to defend himself but with one person holding his arms and hands and two others holding his legs it was impossible for him to move, he is at Troy's mercy.

 

This one headed towards Will and turned his head towards Mike's bare chest. "Do you like what you see in the Zombie? I sure as hell saw what I see towards your pants." Ricana Troy. Will blushes violently in these realize that what Troy just said is true. Yes, Will started getting an erection.

 

Troy goes back to Mike and grabs his nipples and pliers violently, which makes Mike moan. One of Troy's hands left Mike's bare chest and headed for his crotch. This leaves room for Troy's mouth to grab the left ribs and suck violently

 

Mike squirmed as best he could and then Troy's hand near his crotch began to move and this was the breaking point of Mike's defenses. A bump is more and more visible in his pants and Troy satisfies this retreat of the boy panting to order his accomplices to drop Mike's pants but not his underwear, at least not yet.

 

They took off his belt and then the jeans button and finally the zipper and then the pants fell to the ground reveal "darth vader" boxers slightly wet with pre-ejaculatory liquid at a bump formed by the erection of the Wheeler boy.

 

Despite the fact that Will was horrified by the scene in front of him, he couldn't help but watch his best friend's erection continue to swell while Troy waved his hand over Mike's erection.

 

The Wheeler boy moaned as best he could with this improvised gag in his mouth. It was the last time Mike could see Troy standing. Because he bent down towards Mike's underwear and moved it towards his pants, revealing Mike's last intimacy. A swollen and very hard cock that slapped Mike's belly as she was released from the fabric barrier, could be placed towards Troy's mouth. Mike squirmed a lot despite the three high school students holding him back.

 

Suddenly Mike's vision was disturbed when he felt a warm cave close in on his privacy. Troy's mouth closes up on Mike's cock head and licks it all over. Without moving his head. 

 

Troy felt Mike's body shake and his erection palpitate in his mouth. He knew immediately that Mike would not resist much longer and decided to move his head forward and then return to the starting point repeating this movement several times and further and further on Mike's dick. He finally decided to blow Mike up in his mouth and put his tongue in the slit in the head of Mike's dick. It took on a more powerful tremor and eventually discovered a sensation never felt before. His first orgasm was stolen by Troy, and the first load of sperm he expelled was swallowed by the same boy.

 

Troy happy with his job asked his accomplices to turn Mike around and lean him forward, then he undid his own belt and underpants and approached Mike's buttocks.

 

Troy's accomplices spread Mike's ass to reveal his virgin anal entry. Troy wet his erection and approached Mike closer. "Are you near FrogFace? I'm gonna take your ass apart. Look closely at what happens to the Zombie because it will be your turn later." Announced Troy.

Then Mike felt something rubbing against his ass, he felt this massive thing trying to get inside him. Mike tried to squeeze his buttocks by reflex, but the two high schools kept him open despite Mike's efforts. Then a sharp pain overwhelmed him when this thing managed to penetrate him.

 

Troy now stuck inside Mike is focusing on making Mike come again, so he is aiming at Mike's prostate every time he pushes. Mike moans loudly despite the improvised gag when the pain disappears to make way for pleasure. Mike is ashamed to feel pleasure when he has been raped. 

 

Will can no longer look. Seeing Mike inssi hurts his heart.

 

Despite Mike's shame, he couldn't help but feel this intense pleasure, coming from nerves he didn't even know existed in this place. Troy aimed again and again at Mike's prostate and he was overwhelmed with pleasure and enjoyed it a second time without even touching his dick. This time it's so intense that Mike sees white for a few seconds and pulls his sperm load away on the ground.

 

Troy still not finished, so keep fucking Mike always towards Wheeler boy's prostate. He started his first experience of over-stimulation and moaned very loudly, he screamed almost in spite of the gag. He feels the familiar warmth of orgasm again and is about to come a third time but hands will move towards his cock and place a ring at the base of his sex to prevent Mike from coming. This one being blocked screamed because of the pleasure blocked in him. His dick shook a lot, begging to be released

 

 

But Troy decided to finish as Mike before allowing him to come for the third time. 

 

After pulling his semen load into Mike's anal hole, Troy decided to remove Mike's locking ring and he came so hard that he fainted with the pleasure

 

Dropping Mike on the ground high school kids and Troy heads towards Will, with a scary smile on his face, the little boy still firmly in place.


End file.
